


Why?

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, headcanons, reader insecurities, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Hey this isn’t a big emergency but I would like Osamu, kuroo, bokuto headcannons of an S/o who feels like they aren’t good enough for them. Like they grew up not feeling loved so it’s really hard for them to believe or accept that he might love them and when someone says something nice to the S/o they're just like ‘what’ or ‘why’ 🧍🏻♀️
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Why?

## 𝙾𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚞 𝙼𝚒𝚢𝚊 

⤍ You and Osamu are cuddling in bed. All you can think about is the way his arms are wrapped around you. How close his body is to yours and the way he says that he loves you.

⤍ Your eyes open at the phrase, ‘why?’ you think to yourself and your grip that you had on his arm loosens

⤍ He of course feels this and opens his eyes to look down at you, “Stop it.” he mutters

⤍ Your eyes widen. He always knows when you’re thinking negative things about yourself. “I- I’m not-”

⤍ Wordless he makes it so you roll over and face him as you’re both laying on your sides. He moves his hand to your chin and tips it up to his face. “Yer a bad liar.” he mutters as his grey/blue eyes look into yours. They’re soft and full of love for you

⤍ “I just- Why me?” you ask him as you avert your eyes 

⤍ The question is one that he’s heard many times, but it never phases him. He just answers you, “Cause yer the one I want, n’ I think yer stronger than ya think ya are.” 

⤍ Those words make you sigh. Were you? He really thought so, so maybe it was true. 

⤍ Slowly you look back into his eyes and he gives you a soft smile. He then proceeds to tell you what he loves most about you and kisses you so sweetly. He will then hold you even closer, like if he lets you go, he’ll lose you. Which is something he never wants to ever have happen.

⤍ Maybe you’re starting to realize that he’s not going to let you go and you smile as you’re cuddled into his chest

## 𝚃𝚎𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚛ō 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 

⤍ You’re standing in the bathroom, taking a bit too long looking at yourself in the mirror

⤍ Your thoughts are taking over your self esteem and tanking it. 

⤍ You wonder what Kuroo sees in you, you think you’re just average, maybe less look wise. No one had ever really wanted you besides Kuroo so what did that really mean?

⤍ Kuroo eventually comes into the bathroom and stands behind you, wrapping his arms around your torso, “What’s taking you so long baby?” His eyes looking at your body in the mirror, “God you’re so beautiful.” 

⤍ “You shouldn’t lie like that.” you mutter out without even thinking, making your eyes widen when you realize what you said out loud. 

⤍ Kuroo looks at you confused, “I don’t think I’ve ever lied in my life love.”

⤍ “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. And nothing will ever change that.” He proceeds to tell you all the features he thinks are beautiful about you. Physical and non physical.

⤍ He gets so into explaining each little thing you can’t help but smile

⤍ His hands are also rubbing your arms and pointing out different parts of you he loves. 

⤍ But most of all he loves your mind and soul. Telling you no one else could match his the way you do. 

⤍ You still want to not believe him as he finishes talking but the way he’s looking at you and holding you so tenderly against him, your low self esteem thoughts are tossed out the window

⤍ “Thank you, love.” you’d whisper and he’d move your face to his and kiss you so deeply 

## 𝙺ō𝚝𝚊𝚛ō 𝙱𝚘𝚔𝚞𝚝𝚘

⤍ Bokuto realizes that you’re not as uppity as you usually are 

⤍ He knows that you’ve had a rough past and it comes up every now and then

⤍ When you get like this, he likes to go out and get you things. He’s like a bird that brings shiny things to the nest.

⤍ You’re sitting on the couch and looking through your phone. You’re looking at the fan pages of MSBY Volleyball Team and making yourself feel bad.

⤍ Why? Because you’re looking at all the girls who are taking pictures with your boyfriend. And they all seem so much more prettier than you. You wonder why Bokuto is even with you

⤍ But when Bokuto comes home that day, he comes walking up to you with his hands behind his back

⤍ “Hey hey hey! I’m home, whatcha doing?” he’d ask curiously before peering down at your phone. He’d see it’s pictures of him with fans and then see your face. 

⤍ “Nothing.” you’d reply and put your phone away before looking at him seeing his hands behind his back. “What are you doing..?”

⤍ “Well I noticed how much you like (something you’ve been talking about for days) and so I got it for you!” he’d exclaim and show it to you happily.

⤍ You’d definitely be surprised that he even got you anything, even though this isn’t a new thing. “W..what? Why?” You’d ask with complete confusion

⤍ Bokuto’s smile would leave just a moment as he was confused why you’d ask such a thing but then his smile comes back, “Well because I love you and I know it’d make you happy!” 

⤍ You realize in that moment that he gets you things because he cares for you and wants to show you that he listens to you. 

⤍ You then take his gift and thank him, before standing up and reaching on your tip toes to kiss his cheek. Which gets him even more giddy. 


End file.
